


equilibrium

by kemonomimi



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:53:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5954323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemonomimi/pseuds/kemonomimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in the end, the equation was balanced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	equilibrium

The first pair had been Byakuran and Mukuro.

Neither could remember where they were when they first laid eyes on one another, but both had been severely intoxicated at the time. Their love-nest had been an abandoned loft, out of sight from the world and left at the mercy of one another.

The next morning when they woke up beside one another, it went without saying. They were a pair, and nothing could change that. The loft was purchased and Mukuro re-designed it to suit their style.

The third to join was the heir to some corporate business, all soft blonde hair and handsome smiles-handsome enough to tempt Mukuro into stealing a few kisses. When he came home that night with hair in disarray, Byakuran only smiled, reminded him who he belonged to with strategic touches, and extended an invitation amidst their throws of passion.

The next evening the azure-haired male brought home his pretty blonde to his lover, and a third joined their unspoken routine.

Everything was perfect, really. Except for the feeling that something was missing.

Dino couldn't put his finger on it. As many times as he lain with Mukuro, or played with the pale, always-smiling con-artist, there was just something...different.

It was the way Mukuro pawed playfully at Byakuran, or the way they both would lie beside one another with arms curled perfectly into place. It was the gleam of heterochromatic irises seeking amethyst first thing in the morning, and the quiet utterances of affection exchanged in their most intimate moments.

Dino loved them both-he really, really did-and he was certain by the small things they did that they both returned the unspoken sentiments, but he knew the relationship between the two of them was more special.

Byakuran was the one who tousled his hair and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek before he pushed him out the door of the loft and told him to find what he was looking for-that Mukuro and he would be eagerly waiting.

A night on the town did nothing. He returned to his two awaiting lovers empty-handed. Mukuro must have known what Byakuran had told Dino earlier, because he made sure to whisper some quiet encouragement when all three curled up to sleep.

Days followed were uneventful. Mukuro had a fashion show to conduct and was constantly out of the house and Dino was busy working long hours learning the ropes of his father's automobile industry. Nights were quiet too, usually spent in comfortable silence eating Chinese take-out Byakuran ordered on his way home from a job. But the Cavallone heir was still restless.

It was at a company party Dino met Squalo. He was working at a caterer for the event. His hair cascaded down his back and his eyes were the color of liquid mercury. When the blonde approached him, Squalo's responses were all snarky and as sharp as his teeth, but by the end of the evening Dino had worn down his resolve and had made the loud, abrasive cook promise to join him for dinner the next day.

That night the two sneaky bastards had pinned him down and managed to wiggle some information out of him. What was his name? Squalo Superbi. What did he do for a living? He owned a catering company. When did they get to meet him? Soon, hopefully.

The date went nicely. Squalo was still sarcastic and cutting, but Dino found him absolutely fascinating. He was a spit-fire, completely different from the sensual Mukuro and saccharin-sweet Byakuran. Squalo was brutally honest, and Dino was in love.

Their dates continued nightly for three weeks before their kisses were needy and heated in a way that was all too familiar. But Dino held himself back, and told Squalo that he needed to know something first. He led Squalo to the loft.

When Dino opened the door, Mukuro was seated in Byakuran's lap, whose long fingers were carded through navy blue strands affectionately. No one spoke, not even the loud-mouth fireball Dino brought home.

No, Squalo was unusually quiet. Silver eyes narrowed in understanding, then in disgust. He turned and left as quietly as he had came.

Two weeks of constant phone calls later, Dino decided he'd leave just one more. "Squalo..It's Dino. Please call me." He didn't expect a response. He'd left similar messages since that night which had been ignored.

The next day, he received a call that took the air right out of his lungs.

Their next date was awkward, but with some liquid courage and heavy kisses, Squalo admitted that he couldn't get the blonde out of his mind the past two weeks. "It doesn't matter, whatever the fuck you have with those other guys." Dino asked if Squalo wanted to meet them, and the silverette said yes.

Mukuro and Byakuran loved to rile the slender man, but it was all affectionate teasing, Dino was assured. Squalo was the extra dose of color their lives needed, and he filled the void in the business man's heart.

When Dino would lie with the others, Squalo would turn his head away and face the wall. Dino felt guilty that his new lover was jealous and did not know how to amend the situation. He still loved the fashion designer and resident con-man, too. Would Squalo want to move out and end this weird relationship soon? Dino snuck a peek while he lavished attention on the slender artist, only to see Byakuran holding him tightly in his lap.

Squalo was refusing to look at Dino and Mukuro, but Byakuran whispered something in his ear that made his eyes snap up finally. His lips parted and Dino could see his adam's apple bobbing, but his captor smoothed silky silver strands and kissed hollowed cheeks until eyelids fell to half-mast and cast shadows over storm grey eyes. Soon Squalo was writhing in the lap of the broader man, and Dino was guiding the younger man beneath him into pleasure.

That was a night of firsts. The first night Squalo accepted Byakuran and Mukuro for what they were, the first night he slept in the arms of someone else besides Dino, and the first night Dino slept without any difficulty. Equilibrium had been reached.

The days went on, and Squalo was full-heartedly the fourth in their little group. He was Dino's intimate partner, but lovers of the other two. He cooked meals almost daily, and as much as he grumbled, he wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in 2012 originally, don't ask. reposted from ff dot net.


End file.
